Kingdom Hearts: Unchained Souls
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: (Co-written with Titanic X) In the original timeline, a lone boy becomes the light that saves countless worlds. However, in a new timeline, two warriors from a time long passed are resurrected to guide the boy on his journey while seeking the truth about their pasts. Where will their hearts guide them? (Rated T for language, blood, and violence) (May bump up to M)
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a new story set in the Kingdom Hearts universe. Well, I should say that it begins during the time of the First Keyblade War then drifts over to the main games. And joining me on this adventure is my friend, Titanic X.**

 **Both of us are dropping in our own OC Keyblade Wielders that come from the timeline of Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ.**

 **During this story, our characters will be given newer Keyblades or may even change outfits. However, during the timeline of Kingdom Hearts 2, they will only have access to** _ **one**_ **Drive Form.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: We do not own, except our OCs, the Kingdom Hearts series. All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts: Unchained Souls**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** From War to a New Adventure

* * *

 **[The Badlands]**

* * *

 _How did it come to this..._

 **BANG!**

 _How did we not see it?_

A pair of tired crimson eyes watched the chaos erupting all around him.

 _Is there a reason the Foretellers ordered us to fight…?_

The owner of the crimson eyes was revealed to be a young man in his teens with messy, raven black hair matted with sweat and dirt. Cuts and bruises were visible on his pale skin. Clad in magenta, gold, and tan armor that seemed to be cracked. On the rumbling earth is a broken helmet with a shattered green visor, a fox's head as a crest, and two golden horns.

The young man used a key-shaped sword that seemed to be modeled after a pin tumbler lock key to support himself. It had a dark grey guard with some golden highlights on the sides. Two rods on each side of the guard. A dark grey, near black, blade with two pointed edges on the tip that resemble wolf ears with a golden Keychain that had a wolf's head token.

 _Fight those that we've laughed, cried, trained, and worked side-by-side together…?_

The warrior heard a cry from behind him, forcing him to roll out of the way of a fellow Keyblade Wielder's blade. With a battle cry of his own, he raised his Keyblade and struck his attacker down, watching with a grimace as they disappeared into motes of light while a heart drifted upwards into the sky.

 _Why… Why must we fight…? We were supposed to fight the darkness… not each other..._

The young man fell to his knees in exhaustion. His Keyblade falling out of his hand.

 _Where are my friends…? Have they been lost already to the battle…?_

He could see more Keyblade Wielders. Those from his own Union, Vulpeus, and others from Anguis, Leopardus, Ursus, and Unicornis. All of them were fighting relentlessly for a reason that has escaped them.

 _Have to… keep going… have to… find them..._

The young warrior forced himself to stand, despite his exhaustion and injuries. His Keyblade, Fenrir, pulsed faintly with a green aura as if commanding him to stand up.

The next thing he knew, a blast of something akin to light blazed past him, and a feminine figure clad in blue, white, and golden armor landed, brandishing a Keyblade of her own, but much different. Her helm was still firmly clamped around her head, a pair of bluish visor eye covers flashing as V-fin antennae on the forehead gleamed. A cry resonated from the figure as she brought her Keyblade up in a block. The wings on her flight pack flexed as she tried to keep the man from cutting her down.

The blade itself was metal, like all the others, but at the front of the blade were twin V-fin antenna that was golden in color, a reddish beam of light connecting the two. The hilt was white and simple, a button on the side for the reddish beam to activate and deactivate. The keychain was a small robotic head with the same V-fin as on her helm. She looked over her shoulder as she swung her blade around, cutting another Keyblader in half, causing him to dissipate.

"You okay?" She called as her helm's face covering retracted, revealing her features. She had deep brown eyes and tanned skin, brown bangs falling above her eyes, and some of them poking out from underneath a headband to keep them out of her eyes. A scar was on her left cheek, but she was for the most part okay from the fight.

"I've…" He grunted, holding his aching side. "I've been better." He looked into her eyes. "You have to go… this war… this war is near its end."

 _One of my first comrades and friends… I can't let her be eliminated by this pointless war..._

The female warrior shook her head. "No can do!" she hissed, closing her helmet back up. "As long as we're together, we'll get through this!" Her helmet's visor eyes flashed as she tensed. "Besides… I'm not going down that easily. You know how stubborn I am!"

As she said these words, she jammed her blade into the ground, generating a thick blast of wind that covered the area, blowing back three other wielders as they came at the duo. She looked up, snarling. "And besides… I'm not too keen on dying without knowing the real cause for this stupid war!" she growled. Her wings flared and she leaped into the air, kicking on her flight pack and diving down, speeding towards another attacker, jabbing her with the blade and causing her to vanish, a Heart floating freely before fading.

The young man took hold of his Keyblade and cast a quick Cure on himself, healing his wounds and revitalizing himself.

 _I always did have the strangest of friends… but I'm okay with that._

With a battle cry, he leaped into the fray once more. His Keyblade clashing with another until he cut down the wielder. Cold crimson eyes watching as the Heart floated into the sky.

His companion shot a glance back. "I have to ask… what do you think caused this? This whole pointless war? What was the reason?" she asked as she caught another wielder in the gut with a fist before her blade finished him.

"If I knew… I would tell you." He replied, casting a Thundaga spell that took out a group of other Keyblade Wielders.

"Then that is why we should fight. To learn of the truth!" the woman declared, thrusting her blade into the air before she drove it down, causing a fire to erupt and dispel a huge blast of Ice that came at them from all sides. "Because I don't like this war any more than you do! So… are you in?"

The male warrior slashed another wielder across her chest, finishing the girl off as her Keyblade fell to the ground amongst the rest of the fallen Keyblade Wielders.

 _Even if we survived, I knew in my heart… that the answer would not come to us, no matter how much we searched._

"Not like we have much choice…" He replied, coming to his friend's side. "Are you with me?"

She looked at him, holding her own Keyblade, and another one she had stolen from a fellow Keyblade wielder as he fell, this one resembling more of a gun than a Keyblade. She nodded and held up both before spreading them. "Always by your side!" she remarked.

A smile wormed its way to his face as he took his own Keyblade with both hands. "Then let's go!" He declared, charging forward.

She followed right beside him, her flight pack charging and igniting, giving her flight. The two sped into the fray, their drive and purpose clear: to survive… and seek the truth.

* * *

 **[Hours Later]**

* * *

Silence rang in the open air. Keyblades from fallen wielders littered the earth like tombstones. Rain sprinkled down from the heavens as two figures limped through the field of death.

The young man, his Keyblade armor practically destroyed, carried his dying comrade on his back. His own lifeforce dwindling as the war took its toll on his body and forced him to collapse on the ground. His female companion tumbling off his back as they laid there, bleeding and near death.

"Well… we… we survived… but not for long…" she hissed, despite her own wounds.

"I'm sorry…" He said to her, his throat dry and muscles aching from overstraining his body. "I shouldn't… have gotten you involved…"

"No… I...I chose of my own will to get involved," she remarked with a wry smirk. "So don't… blame yourself…"

His gaze trailed to the wounds she sustained, each of them life-threatening. If only he had more magical energy...

"The Foretellers… accepted this outcome…" He said aloud. "They knew this would happen, yet… they tried so desperately… to avoid it…"

"Figured as much…" the woman gasped, chuckling darkly. "Those… idiots… I… If only we could… defy that damn book…"

"If… I had a chance… to meet the Master… of Masters…" He grimaced as he forced his body to turn over. "I'd… punch him… right in his stupid face…"

The woman nodded. "Sometimes… you gotta fight for your own future… Something I intended on doing… and surviving for…" she panted. "I… I wanted with all my being… to beat the odds… and say…" She coughed before smirking in defiance. "Screw… destiny… in its ass…"

The young man chuckled softly before coughing up a bit of blood. "Ah… dying sucks… there are… so many things I… never got to do…"

His companion nodded, trying valiantly to summon enough strength to heal them both. But her own massive reserves of magic and willpower were severely depleted. "I know how you feel…" she gasped. "But… we just gotta… find a way… to beat the odds… I would live to screw destiny this one time…"

"Did I… ever tell you… that I never kissed… a girl?" He asked weakly.

She looked at him with a look of disbelief. "Now you tell me…?" she asked. "You're joking…"

"Well… I'm dying here… can't I get this off my chest?" He joked while a trickle of blood dripped down his chin.

She couldn't help herself as she chuckled. "True…" she whispered. "But… I won't… let us die… somehow…" She hissed as she struggled to grasp her blade, her energy starting to slip away, but she managed to channel enough into it to heal some of their wounds, but it only delayed the inevitable.

"Hey… it was a good try…" He assured her. "But even Keyblades have… their limits…" The warmth of his friend's healing dulled the pain, for now. "So… anything you… want to say… before we go…?"

"Just one thing…" she grimaced as she raised a hand to the sky, and flipped off the bird. "Screw… you… Destiny…! One day… we… will defy you… and your damn prophecies…!"

"Wow… you really… are a record player…" He said dryly.

"Sorry… I just… hate that damn thing… and the lies about us being fated to do certain things…" she rasped. Her eyes burned with fierce defiance as she flopped her arm down. "But yeah… all I can say is that…" Then a smile crossed her face. "Whaddya think… the other side will be like…?" she asked.

"I don't know… bright maybe…?" The young man said, reaching up with one hand towards the sky. "It could be like Kingdom Hearts… a world of light… a paradise…" He allowed his hand to fall, unintentionally landing on the girl's own hand.

"As long… as it's free from fate… I could care less about how it looks…" His companion whispered, her battered helm finally collapsing into pieces. "Just promise me that… if we do go… you'll be there with me… so we can finally say… we won against fate one day…"

He chuckled painfully as he took her hand into his. "Yeah… I promise… we'll be together… to the end…"

Her eyes finally slipped closed as she sighed one last time. "For the future…" she whispered before she took her final breath.

He watched the dawn for the last time… before he closed his eyes for the final time and passed away with his companion.

* * *

 **[Dive to the Heart]**

* * *

Two figures fell down separately into a stain-glassed void.

The figures are revealed to be the boy and girl that had just perished during the Keyblade War.

The boy and girl landed softly on a station that depicted the five Unions. However, all of them seemed to be covered in a black fog. The image is then replaced by a stain-glass image of them sleeping side-by-side amongst a field of Keyblades.

 _ **Awaken...**_

An inaudible voice commanded. The boy is the first to awaken followed by the girl.

"This place…" He said softly.

 _ **Who are you?**_

The boy blinked in confusion then spoke, "Ren."

The girl looked around and spoke as well, "Titania."

 _ **...Do you know where you are?**_

Both teens shook their heads.

 _ **This is a world within a dream. A world forged from within your own hearts.**_

"Our hearts?" Ren raised a brow in confusion.

 _ **Yes, however, your hearts have stopped in the physical world. Fortunately, I can help you two.**_

"How so?" Titania asked.

 _ **I can bring you both back to life. However, this comes at a price.**_

The girl's eyes narrowed. "What price?"

 _ **The memories of your past will be erased, that includes the experiences and friendships you've known all your life will be gone, save for your own memories of each other.**_

"You can't be serious!?" Ren exclaimed. "You want us to forget the past?"

 _ **Yes. Where I am taking you is a time not suited for war, but for hope to live on.**_

Titania's eyes hardened. "Something tells me there's more to this," she muttered.

 _ **Correct. In the future, nearly all of the Keyblade Wielders are gone. Nothing more than pages of a storybook. However, a boy will be Chosen by the Keyblade when Darkness grows to consume the worlds. That is why I am sending you there. Whether you know it or not, you will be assisting this boy on his mission.**_

"You're not leaving us with many choices, aren't you?" Ren questioned. The inaudible voice didn't reply this time. "I guess not."

Titania's eyes flickered as she looked at her friend. "You think this is fate? Because I say we should have our own choices here."

 _ **Then here are your choices: Lose your memories and help the boy or die.**_

"Well, when you put it like that," Ren said while rubbing the back of his head. "How can we refuse? Alright, I'll do it." He looked to his friend. "Titania?"

She nodded. "I'm game. But… I don't like it."

 _ **Excellent. Remember this… May your heart be your guiding key.**_

The teens' eyes widened at the familiar phrase, but before they could question it, their vision drifted into darkness and the world around them ceased.

* * *

 **[Destiny Islands]**

* * *

"Hey! Ren, Titania! Wake up, you two!" A loud voice shouted from outside of a seemingly normal two-story house.

A groan comes from a lump on a messy bed that seemed fit for a boy's bedroom with a small television, a video game system, several piles of dirty clothes and magazines laid on the wooden floor. The lump kicked the blankets and sheets covering it off to reveal Ren, who looked younger and half-naked.

"Ugh, my head…" He groaned. "What a weird dream."

A knock on his door drew his attention. "Ren; Sora and Riku are here." A mature female voice spoke. "Your friend, Titania is already up and downstairs."

"Okay, mom," Ren replied while yawning. He stepped out of his bed in only a pair of black and red boxers. He marched over to his closet and took out his day-to-day clothes. Once he was dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror. His black hair reached his shoulders and looked rather feathery with a few bangs dangling over his forehead. His crimson eyes bright yet tired from getting up from sleeping.

His outfit consisted of a sleeveless dark grey vest with a hood and three silver snap-on buckles, a dark red undershirt, light brown trousers with a few black leather belts wrapped around both legs, red combat boots with three black straps at the top of the boot and black soles, and a pair of black fingerless gloves with dark steel metal bands on his wrists.

Ren marched outside of his bedroom and quickly walked downstairs. The smell of breakfast filled his nostrils when he came into the kitchen/dining room. "Good morning." He greeted.

He saw a woman in her early thirties with long black hair, crimson eyes, and pale skin like him. She looked undeniably beautiful. She wore a yellow blouse with a black thigh-length skirt and a pair of pink slippers. There was also a pink apron on. She turned to the boy with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, sweetie. Your friends are at the table." Ren's mother said as she worked over a hot stove as the scent of bacon and eggs watered the boy's mouth.

"Okay, mom. Thanks." Ren nodded with a grin of his own as he strolled to the dining room table. He sees three occupants at the table eating a plate of his mother's cooking. "Hey, guys," He waved to them.

Titania was about the same age as Ren, but a bit older. Her hair was short and rather messy, and she wore a bandana around her forehead to keep her bangs out of her eyes. Her eyes were a deep brown color and she looked to be very fit for her young age, and she wore a tank top that was blue and camouflage colored shorts with sneakers on her feet and a pair of fingerless gloves. She waved. "Hey!" she called.

Gorging himself with bacon is a young teenage boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, and lanky build. This is Sora, a fourteen-year-old with a tendency to daydream. He wore a red jumpsuit that has a long zipper running through the middle, ending with puffy shorts. He wears a crown-chain on his left side and a loosely worn blue belt. Over his jumpsuit, Sora wears a black hoodie that is blue on the inside, and black on the outside with white sleeves ending in grey edging. He wears white gloves on his hands with blue, black and yellow straps. He wears a crown pendant around his neck. His shoes are mainly yellow and black with belt-straps holding them closed. The lower portions are grey and end with a small triangular patch of blue. "Hey, Ren." He greeted with a mouthful of bacon until he was bopped on the head.

"Sora, don't eat with your mouthful." A teenage boy with silver hair with bangs, pale skin, bright blue-green eyes, and a muscular build chastised. He was a year older than Sora and seemed to be the same age as Ren and Titania. He wore a yellow-and-black tank top with white-trimmed, black straps criss-crossing his chest and upper back with a white on each end. He a sports pair of gray-trimmed, black gloves with matching black wristbands, dark blue pants with brighter blue baggy pant legs connected with white-studded suspenders and are buckled with small black straps on his ankles. On his hip, he wears a black belt with a silver rectangular buckle. His white-and-blue shoes have white-trimmed, black straps, gray soles, and are decorated with yellow strings on the inner sides, some of which criss-cross each other.

"Sorry, Riku." Sora apologized after swallowing his food.

Ren chuckled at the usual behavior his friends seem to do. He sat down at the table as his mother placed a plate of bacon, eggs, and buttered toast in front of him. "So what's on the agenda today, you guys?" He asked while munching on a piece of bacon.

"Whatever your plans are, I guess," Titania remarked with a shrug.

"We're going to the islands and building the raft," Sora stated after finishing his food. "Kairi said she would meet us there."

"Cool," Ren nodded with a grin. "Titania and I will join you guys."

"Great, I can use the extra help. Can't get nothing done with Sora around." Riku teased.

"Hey!" The brunette exclaimed, insulted by his best friend/rival.

The girl laughed. "True indeed!" she giggled.

"Come on!" Sora whined.

"Relax. We're just joking," Titania remarked playfully.

"Not funny…" Sora pouted.

Ren laughed hard. "Oh man, you guys are killing me."

Riku stood up from his seat. "Well, shall we head out? We've got a lot of work to do."

Ren quickly scarfed down his food and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Right! Can't keep Kairi waiting." He said with a grin.

The trio nodded and within minutes they were all out the door.

"Bye, mom! Titania and I will be back before dinner!" Ren called out as he and his pals ran off to the boats to row to the islands.

* * *

 **[Later…]**

* * *

After the four teens rowed in their boats toward the island, they were greeted by a fourteen-year-old girl with dark red hair, violet-blue eyes, pale skin, and a necklace with a silver bead around her neck. She wears a white top with a black one underneath which slightly exposes her navel, purple bike shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also features a black choker, a yellow wristband as well as a purple arm band on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm.

"Hey, guys!" She greets the four.

"Hey, Kairi." Sora waved immensely at the girl, much to the others' amusement.

"Glad you decided to wait for us." Riku said as he trussed up his boat.

Kairi giggled. "Well, you didn't expect me to start building the raft without you, right?" She noticed her other friend. "Hey, Titania."

The other girl winked. "Hey. So, we gonna work on that raft or what?"

"Yep," Kairi nodded. "Come on. Let's start working."

"That girl is just a bundle of energy." Riku shook his head with an amused grin.

"But that's what makes it all the more fun." Ren stated. He jumped out of his boat and followed after the redhead.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Sora shouted, running after the other teens.

Riku glanced at Titania. "Come on. Let's follow your boyfriend and the others."

"He's not my boyfriend!" She yelled as she chased him down.

Riku laughed as he fled from the girl. "You say that, but your face is all red." He teased.

After a lengthy chase, the group of friends settle on the beach.

"So what do we need?" Sora asked.

"Enough food for the five of us, for one." Riku pointed out.

"We also need strong lumber and rope to make the raft." Ren added.

Titania nodded. "True. So, who's gonna get what?" she asked.

"Well, Sora and Kairi can check the beach for any food. I'll find some lumber while you and Ren find rope." Riku said.

"Hm, I think that's a good idea." Ren nodded.

Sora jumped up. "Alright! We've got ourselves a mission!"

The brown-haired girl nodded. "Yes!" she chirped, getting to her feet.

Kairi giggled. "You two are so alike, it's almost funny."

"It's kinda scary, really," Ren muttered.

"Yeah, Sora's bad enough. With Titania added in the mix?" Riku shuttered.

"Hey, we can hear you!" Sora exclaimed.

"Ditto!" the girl shot back. Her eyes flashed as she flicked a rock in their direction, causing it to land in the sand, throwing some of the stuff in Riku's face.

The silver-haired boy spluttered. "Not cool!"

Ren rolled his eyes as he strolled off to the other side with his hands in his pockets. "I'm off to find rope."

"And I'm off to find food." Kairi added, walking towards the beach.

The group then proceeded to split up and go about their tasks.

Titania came across Ren, who was climbing up a tree to reach a set of strong vines. "These should help tie up the raft." The boy said to himself. "Heads up." He pulled the vines and dropped them down to Titania.

The girl caught them with ease and started to create a pile of vines.

"Hup!" The raven-haired teen dropped from the tree with a flourish. "And he sticks the landing." Ren grinned when he landed on his feet.

The girl cracked a smile as she picked up the pile. "C'mon. Let's get back to the others."

The boy nodded. "Right." He said, resting his arms behind his head.

The duo returned to the beach to find Riku working on the raft while Sora and Kairi arrived with their arms full of food.

"Hey!" Titania remarked as she spotted the two. "About time you showed up!"

"Sorry, Sora was sleeping on the job… again," Kairi glanced back the slightly embarrassed brunette teen.

"I'm sorry! I just got sleepy all of a sudden." Sora argued.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Figured as much," she remarked.

"Come on. You can argue later." Riku said, using the last of the rope he used to tighten a knot around the raft. "We've still got to finish this thing."

Ren nodded. "He's got a point."

The group nodded and went back to work.

"I wonder if we'll really find another world if we go to the end of the sea…" Sora wondered, sitting on the raft. "I wonder what it's like…"

"Everything will be answered when we get there." Riku replied, using a pocket knife to shave a wooden pole down to an appropriate length. "We'll know the kind of world that Kairi came from, and why we're here…"

"Yeah? Well… I believe that maybe this world was different long ago. Like all worlds were one… not many as they are now," Titania remarked as she tied a knot.

"That could be the reason, but we won't know until we find those other worlds." Ren pointed out while carrying a box filled with non-perishables.

"True on that one, Ren," she drawled.

Kairi stood up with a bright grin. "Oh! I'm making something cool right now!" She presents an unfinished talisman. "It's a necklace of thalassa shells. Long ago, sailors would wear them and pray for a safe trip. And pray that no matter where they went, they'd come back one day…"

Sora jumped up with a flag pole in hand. "Don't worry!" He runs off to the water's edge and hoists the flag up high. "Let's go! Let's go see the world! Together!" He looks back at his friends with a toothy grin. "Right?"

"Yeah," Ren nodded. "Together."

Riku shook his head with an amused grin while Kairi beamed up happily.

Titania merely rolled her eyes and sighed, though she too had a smile.

A few hours later, after they finished working on the raft, the five friends sat at their favorite spot, watching the sunset as they talked about what they may find amongst a multitude of worlds.

"I wonder what we'll see out there." Ren wondered, laying on the ground at the base of the tree.

"Who knows." Riku shrugged. "If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So, suppose you get to another world." Kairi chimed in. "What would you do there?"

The silver-haired boy hummed. "Well, I haven't really thought about it." He admitted. "It's just… I've always wondered why we're here on this island."

"I know what I would do. Try out some new food." Sora grinned from beside Kairi.

The redhead rolled her eyes while giggling. "That's just like you, Sora."

"What about you, Titania?" Ren asked.

"I'd say I'd want to try and learn more about it," she said. "I mean… I'd like to learn about the world as a whole, and maybe try and find a connecting factor to other worlds." The brown haired girl shrugged. "If that even makes sense."

"Nope, you lost me," Sora admitted, lazily reclining on the tree trunk.

"What a surprise," Riku remarked sarcastically.

"I mean, were all the worlds one planet at some point," Titania clarified. "If so… what caused them to separate, and why?" She sighed. "Then again, maybe it's just my imagination for thinking that. Who knows?"

"Yeah, no kidding." Ren rolled his eyes. "If that were true then how come our own world still feels big even when there seem to be other worlds? We don't know how it's possible or why because trying to think about it is only gonna pass over Sora's head."

"Hey!"

Everyone cracked up at the boy's expression.

Kairi looked up at the sky. "It's getting late. We should be heading back home." She hopped off the tree followed by Sora while Ren, Titania, and Riku stood up.

As the girls ran ahead, Sora and Ren stopped when Riku called out their names, tossing them each a star-shaped fruit. "You two wanted one, didn't you?" He asked.

"A paopu fruit…" Sora trailed on, looking at the fruit in confusion.

"What?" Ren blinked as he stared down at his own paopu fruit.

Riku passed by the duo, "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined." He said. "They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

"Huh?"

"C'mon, I know you guys want to try it." The silver-haired teen teased the other boys.

Ren's cheeks burned bright red while Sora only looked more confused. "What are you talking-" The brunette stopped when he realized what Riku meant and quickly tossed his paopu fruit away.

"Riku, that isn't funny!" The crimson-eyed boy shouted, chasing after the other teen with Sora following him.

* * *

 **[Disney Castle]**

* * *

In another world, in a cartoonishly large castle, a loud guttural voice screams, "OH NO!"

Running through the halls of the castle is an anthropomorphic duck with white plumage, a yellow-orange bill, legs of the same color, light blue eyes, and a short tuft of feathers on his head, visible under his hat. His outfit seemed to resemble a medieval court magician's outfit.

This is the Royal Magician of Disney Castle, Donald Duck.

"The King! The King!" He quacked, stomping around while waving a rolled up paper in his hand/wing frantically. "Goofy!" He called out for the Captain of the Royal Knights and found who he was looking for in the garden… a sleeping black-furred anthropomorphic dog with droopy ears and two bucked teeth. He wore armor and an orange tunic.

The duck bristled and took out his staff, casting a thunder spell. "WAKE UP!"

Goofy cries out in comical pain as he sat up with a goofy grin on his face.

Donald got up in the dog's face. "Goofy… calm down and listen to me…!" He said, despite his own frantic behavior. "The King is…!"

"King?" Goofy repeated, still a bit drowsy.

"No!" The duck grabbed the canine knight's shoulders. "We can't make a fuss! We can't let anybody know about this. Okay? So calm down and…"

"What is all the fuss about, Donald?" A feminine voice inquired, freezing Donald in his place while Goofy released an 'ahyuk'.

Donald looked back to see a female anthropomorphic mouse in a royal pink dress and a female duck in a purple regal dress. These two are Queen Minnie and Donald's girlfriend, Daisy.

The Royal Magician chuckled nervously when he caught the looks of both women.

* * *

 **[Destiny Islands]**

* * *

Back at home, Ren laid on his bed with the paopu fruit that Riku gave him in his hand. He stared at the star-shaped fruit with a neutral gaze.

"Why would Riku bring that up…?" He wondered.

His thoughts drifted to Titania. Sure, she was pretty and he's known her since they were kids, but...

A tinge of red burned the boy's cheeks as he sets the fruit on a small table beside his bed. "Ah! What am I thinking!? There's no way she'd go for a guy like me!" He grabbed his pillow and covered his face.

Then again, one could never tell the future.

Sighing, Ren sat up and marched out of bed. "Maybe I should get some fresh air to clear my head-"

He stopped when his chest started to hurt.

"Ugh!" He groaned. "My chest… what is…"

The boy felt as if something were missing in his heart. Like he was forgetting something… but what?

 **CRACK!**

Thunder rang while lightning flashed, forcing the teen to look outside a window. He witnessed a lightning storm over at the islands… the islands where the raft laid.

"Oh no! The raft!?" Ren cried out, running back to his bedroom to grab his shoes.

With his footwear on, he sprinted down the hall and knocked on Titania's room. "Hey! Tania, we have to go!"

The girl groaned as she came out. "Whuzzgoingon?" she asked.

"There's a storm! It's on the island!" He rapidly replied. "We have to go and make sure the raft doesn't sail off!"

That got her on her feet in a flash. "Right behind ya!" she blurted.

The duo quickly ran out of the house and down the docks. They spotted Sora about to climb on his boat.

"Ren! Titania!" The brunette called out.

"Sora! You're heading to the island too?" Ren questioned.

"Yeah, I can't let the raft get dragged out into the sea," Sora replied.

"We're coming with you," Ren said as he climbed in his boat. "Tania, climb in."

The girl did just that. She was in the boat in a flash. Once she was seated, the small group of boats headed off towards the island.

Once they made it to the island's docks, they left their boats behind but found to their surprise, Riku and Kairi's own boats.

"These boats…" Ren said softly as the rain started to pelt them.

"Riku and Kairi are here too?" Sora wondered.

"Guess so," Titania said seriously. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around. "But where are they?"

"They must be at the raft right now." The crimson-eyed boy replied. "Let's go help them."

The trio took off to the beach the raft was located. However, they failed to notice the shadowy beings emerging behind them as they ran.

As they ran, Ren spotted a figure at the usual spot they would hangout. "Over there!" He gestured.

"Riku!" Sora shouted, catching sight of his best friend's silver hair.

The boy noticed them and looked back… with a strange glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Kairi isn't with you?" Sora questioned, but Riku said nothing. However, dark tendrils emerged from beneath the older boy's feet, shocking and surprising the trio. "Riku!?"

Titania looked down, her eyes widening. "The hell is that stuff?!" she blurted.

Riku, still smirking, outstretched his hand to his hand to them. "Sora, Ren, Titania… Come with me." The shadows started to surround him.

"Riku, what are-" Ren tried to speak until he felt something grab his feet. Looking down, he noticed black imp-like creatures with glowing yellow eyes seemingly pile onto him. "Hey, what the hell!?"

"AHHH!" Sora screamed as the same creatures gd onto him.

Other dark monsters came out of the shadows and surrounded the trio.

"The darkness isn't to be feared, my friends." Riku reassured them as the darkness began to overlap Sora, Ren, and Titania. "You don't have to worry. Kairi is with me as well…"

Before they could call out to Riku, the darkness completely overcame them.

Each of them felt as if the shadows were growing closer. Their hearts felt cold.

 _ **Fear not the darkness.**_

Sora's eyes shot open. "It's that voice again…"

"Who… is that?!" Ren wondered aloud.

"What…?" Titania whispered.

A savage roar echoed in the darkness as if angry. Before the trio of teens could react, their right hands began to glow with an unearthly bright light.

 _ **For within each of you there lies the strongest weapon in the world...**_

Sora, Ren, and Titania gasped as the light began to take form… into a key-shaped sword.

"What is this?" the girl wondered.

In Sora's hand, he held a skeleton key-shaped sword with a silver shaft and teeth, a yellow guard, a blue handle, and a keychain with a mouse-shaped head. The teeth of the weapon seem to form the outline of a crown which matched the crown charm that Sora wore.

Ren wielded a similar weapon, but it has an orange handle and a black, circular guard with rough edges. The shaft is a smooth, white rod that ends in a black spike. The teeth form a black, sideways fleur-de-lis. The token of the keychain is a black arrowhead with a diamond-shaped gap in its center.

Titania's weapon was unique in that it was more tech-based than the other two. At the front of the blade were twin V-fin antenna that were golden in color, a reddish beam of light connecting the two. The hilt was white and simple, a button on the side for the reddish beam to activate and deactivate. The keychain was a small robotic head with a golden V-fin on it, and twin yellow eyes below it.

"A key!? Or is it a sword?" Sora wondered aloud.

"I don't know… but we'd better get ready! Something's coming!" Titania blurted.

"No kidding!" Ren declared as the shadows around them seemed to repulse from the light. Sprouting from the ground were more of the imp-like shadows. "Let's take these things out!" He held his 'Keyblade' in a one-handed sword fighting stance.

"Yeah!" Sora nodded with a determined glare, holding his own weapon with both hands.

The boys made the first move. Sora attacked by slashing rather sloppily at one of the shadow imps, destroying it as a tiny heart floated off into the sky. Ren, releasing a battle cry, leaped into the air and slashed with one slice, bisecting two of the imps.

Titania tensed before she lunged, swinging her blade and cutting it clean in half with the beam on her weapon. She whirled and jabbed another shadowy "imp" with her weapon, letting a small heart float free.

"Man, for a sword with no edge, this thing is pretty sharp." Ren commented, hefting and twirling his Keyblade with a grin while cutting down another shadow monster.

"Yeah, this thing is pretty cool." Sora added, stabbing one of the shadows and destroying it.

Suddenly, a large shadow overcasts the three teens. Stopping, they look back and with wide eyes and gaping mouths, they cried. "EH!?"

Standing over them is possibly the largest and biggest shadow creature they've ever seen with a heart-shaped hole in its chest.

"That's a big monster…" Ren gulped with a hint of fear.

The giant raised a fist and prepared to crush them. Instincts took over and forced the teens to roll out of the way.

 _ **You needn't be afraid.**_

Landing on their feet, Ren, Sora, and Titania readied their Keyblades as more of the monsters started to come out of the darkness.

"Retreat doesn't seem to be an option here." Ren remarked with a glare.

"I dunno what's goin' on here, but…" Sora spoke as he and his friends went on the attack.

"I'm not giving up, no matter what the odds!" Titania hissed, her blade flashing as she swung it.

"Eat this, freaks!" Ren yelled, slashing upward with his sword, cutting another imp in half.

Sora bashed and slashed his way through. "How's that!? I didn't spend all that time sparring with Riku for nothing, ya freaks!" He shouted.

The trio attacked ferociously with the dark monsters until only the big one was the last enemy. The giant glared down at them with unblinking yellow eyes as it prepared to crush them.

"How the heck are we supposed to beat this thing!?" Sora wondered as he, Ren, and Titania stepped back to avoid being smashed into pancakes.

"The face! Attack its face!" Ren shouted, jumping up the giant's arm and running along the limb. He leaped into the air and slammed his weapon onto the monster's cranium, seemingly hurting it. "Tania, Sora!"

The brunette boy glanced at the girl. "Let's do this!"

She nodded. "Roger!" she remarked.

The two leapt onto the other arm just as the giant tried to swing it to crush Ren, but the ravenette managed to avoid being squished by leaping off of it. Sora and Titania made it to the head and raised their swords.

"Hey, ugly! Your face is wide open!" Sora shouted.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Titania sprang into the air and jabbed her sword right in between its eyes with a loud battle cry, the red beam creating a nasty gash as she pulled it out.

Sora released an 'Oraaa!' then sliced the giant's head clean off.

The trio gathered again, readying their swords as the monstrous shadow started to disappear.

"How'd you like that!" Sora exclaimed with a grin.

"Let's finish it off, right-" Ren started to say until the earth beneath them started to rumble and crack.

"This is not good…" Titania muttered.

The teens look up and see, to their horror, a giant dark vortex like a black hole that began sucking up everything, including the weakened giant.

Sora, Ren, and Titania tried to hold on as best as they could, but the force of the vortex was too much and they were dragged into the void.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed.

"GAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ren cried out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Titania yelled.

* * *

 **[Gummi Ship]**

* * *

Meanwhile, Goofy and Donald were on their way to Traverse Town in the Gummi Ship to find someone with a 'key' as mentioned in the King's letter.

"Ahyuk!?" Goofy looked out the canopy to see a star blink in the sea of space. "Donald! Look! The star…!"

The knight and the magician watched as the star flickered once then twice and finally… vanished.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the first chapter.**

 **Titanic X: And so begins a new adventure, peeps! :)**

 **But what will our heroes discover on this journey and why were Ren and Titania chosen? What does the future await for them?**

 **Titanic X: I guess we'll have to find out. :3 So… until next time!**

 **Both: Ja ne! :D**

* * *

 **{Equipment}**

* * *

 **[Sora]**

 **Keyblade:** Kingdom Key

 **Accessory(s):** None

 **Item(s):** None

* * *

 **[Ren]**

 **Keyblade:** Midnight Roar

 **Accessory(s):** None

 **Item(s):** None

* * *

 **[Titania]**

 **Keyblade:** Future's Foundation

 **Accessory(s):** None

 **Item(s):** None


	2. Opening

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the opening for the newest story 'Kingdom Hearts: Unchained Souls'. It's not much, but this is just a bit of fun that I wanted to do.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: We do not own, except our OCs, the Kingdom Hearts series. All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

 **Now sit back and enjoy… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Opening**

* * *

 _The scene opens to reveal Ren at Daybreak Town, sitting at the fountain as he stared off into the sky._

" _A past untold for a senseless truth… A senseless truth of a past untold…" A young masculine voice spoke. "I have to find it… For you and me…"_

* * *

 **[Play Simple and Clean Remix ver.]**

* * *

 _Images of Ren and Titania in the past appear on the screen, revealing their meeting, the missions they've been on together, the Keyblade War, and their deaths._

 _The camera zooms in towards the body of Ren and toward his face as his eyes suddenly shot open._

 _The scene shifts to reveal Ren in his Dive to the Heart. He looks around then finds a figure in a hooded black coat looking at him. Without thinking, he runs toward the figure with a hand outstretched but the figure vanishes along with the platform, causing the boy to tumble into the darkness._

 _Cuts to Titania floating in a corridor of light as various worlds passed over her. She watches in amazement before her eyes land on one world she doesn't know about and reaches out for it, but the world shatters like pieces of glass. The light disappears and Titania is left to tumble in the darkness._

 _The scene cuts to Sora falling from the sky and landing in the ocean, sinking down the depths followed by Riku and Kairi. They try and reach out for each other, but are dragged away. Shifts to reveal Ansem the Seeker of Darkness, Xemnas, and finally Xehanort as they each smirk menacingly at the camera. A scene of Organization XIII's seats are revealed with all thirteen members present._

 _Cuts to Ren wielding Midnight Roar as he rolls under a blast of ice while Sora comes in and strikes a black coat figure wielding a Keyblade, but the figure blocks it and sends the Keyblade hero back. Titania comes in and slashes with her own Keyblade, but when her weapon made contact, a brief flashback of another boy made her gasp in surprise. Beneath the figure's hood is a single blue eye with a snake-like pupil._

 _In Castle Oblivion, Ren flees down a hallway, trying to escape from a tide of darkness that sought to consume him. On the other side, Titania runs down a corridor of darkness with her hand outstretched towards a doorway filled with light. Events of the_ Kingdom Hearts _series play all around them as their paths seemed to intersect before seemingly passing by one another._

 _At the Keyblade Graveyard, Ren walks past the many Keyblades of fallen wielders with Titania coming from the opposite direction. They stopped in front of each other... then summon their Keyblades, lunge at each other, and clash their weapons as they glared fiercely into each other's eyes._

 _Cuts to an endless black void with Sora falling down it before he vanished and is replaced by Riku then he is replaced by Kairi who gets replaced by Roxas… Terra… Aqua… Ventus… and finally Titania, who opens her eyes to see Ren lying on the surface of a stain-glass platform of the five Unions._

 _Several Keyblades hit the surface of the platform and shatter it, causing Ren's body to drift in the void. As he fell, a pair of pale arms seemingly embrace him and cover his body in light._

 _Ren opens his eyes and finds himself back in Daybreak Town._

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts: Unchained Souls**

* * *

 **A/N: There's the opening. Like I said, this is just for fun. What you see on here doesn't affect the story in any way possible unless demanded.**

 **The figure in a black coat is someone from Ren and Titania's timeline. However, before you say anything, it isn't the Master of Masters or Luxu. Rather, it is an original character that either me, Titanic X, or even one of you can come up with along with their Keyblade.**

 **If you're interested then PM me and we can discuss it.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 2

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter to 'Unchained Souls'. And for this chapter, we will be introducing a special guest star from another Final Fantasy series.**

 **Titanic X: Yep. :) So I hope you're ready. :3**

 **That's right. Oh, feel free to gush or hate as much as you like. You won't see me caring because I just do what I love doing best. And that's writing, muthafuckas!**

 **Now for the disclaimer: We do not own, except our OCs, the Kingdom Hearts series. All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts: Unchained Souls**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Traverse Town and the Keyblade Wielders

* * *

 **[Traverse Town]**

After landing their vessel in Traverse Town, Goofy and Donald strolled through the 1st Street without a care and in different clothes than their original outfits.

"The sooner we find this "Key-Bearer", the better," Donald remarked.

Goofy released another 'ahyuk' then stopped. "Huh? Where'd Pluto go off to?"

"He probably ran off as usual." The fowl answered with a quack. "Come on, we better hurry!"

Meanwhile, a dog with a green collar was sniffing around the ground after detecting a strange scent. When he ran to an alleyway, he came across… an unconscious Sora.

Pluto looked at the boy for a moment then gave him a big lick on the cheek, much to the shellshocked teen's disgust and surprise.

"Huh… a dog!?" Sora gaped in surprise as Pluto looked at the boy with a happy wag of his tail. He blinked in confusion then stood up. "Say… Where am I?"

* * *

 **[2nd Street - Traverse Town]**

Strolling through the streets is a young man with spiky black hair, blue eyes, and a pale complexion. He wore a black outfit that seemed to make him look like a cross between a punk and an emo rockstar.

"Geez, as if getting sent from one world to another wasn't bad enough…" The man remarked, rubbing the back of his head with a deadpan expression.

A pained groan reached his ears. The young man towards the church and found two teenagers, a boy and a girl, unconscious with two adult Dalmation dogs crowding them with worry.

"Well, there goes my lazy day…" The young man rolled his eyes as he marched over to the teens. The dogs notice him and release happy barks. "Hey, it's good to see you two as well." He pats them both on the head then kneels down to inspect the kids. "Well, can't leave you two out here. Heartless tend to attack sleeping prey."

With strength he didn't seem to possess due to his scrawny body, the man picked up both teens and carried them back to a hotel.

"Maybe Squall or Aerith can tell me what the hell is going on here?" He remarked while the dogs followed him.

* * *

Later, the man placed the teens on a queen-sized bed and watched over them until the girl began to stir. "About time you woke up. And I thought _I_ was the lazy one." He remarked.

The girl's eyes flicked open and she looked around before she was on her feet in a flash. "What the hell?!"

"Take it easy there. You've been out for who knows how long." The man calmed the girl. "Can you tell me what happened? And why you and your boyfriend were sleeping by the church?"

The girl suddenly grabbed him by the shirt. "He's… not… my boyfriend! He's just a close friend!" she hissed before she staggered back, collapsing onto the edge of the bed. "And… last I recall… was a fight… against something… dark…"

"Alright, you must be talking about the Heartless." The man clarified while fixing his clothes. "So you must be from another world."

"Yeah. Me and my friend both are." The girl got to her feet and looked around the room. "Just where are we, anyway?"

"This is Traverse Town." The black-haired man replied, folding his arms over his chest. "Think of this as… a haven for those that lost their worlds to the darkness. It's not something that I remember clearly since I'm not really from here, but Squall mentioned something about it."

"Traverse Town…" The girl said the name a bit before she looked out the window. "So… it's kind of like a… a… a refugee shelter of sorts…?"

The man nodded. "That's right." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, checking the time. "So what's your name?"

"Titania," the girl said, introducing herself. "And you?"

"The name's Noctis, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Or Noct, for short." The dark-garbed man shrugged. "In my world, I'm the Crown Prince of Lucis."

A groan drew their attention and they find the boy beginning to wake up. Crimson eyes opened to the waking world as he sat up, holding his pulsating head. "I feel like a truck hit me…" He mumbled.

"Hey, you're awake," Noctis said, surprising the boy. "You okay?"

"Who… are you?"

"Call me Noct." He replied. "Your friend's been worried about you."

"My friend?" The boy blinked before finally noticing the girl beside him. "Tania, you're okay!" Without thinking, he hugged the girl.

She yelped as he hugged her close, and she squirmed. "Okay! I get it!" she cried. "Just leggo!"

Noctis chuckled in amusement as he looked at Titania with a teasing smirk. "Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?" He asked slyly.

"Yes!" she cried. "Now leggo, Ren!"

"Huh? Oh, my bad." The boy chuckled nervously as he released the girl.

"Anyway, I guess we're in a refugee world called Traverse Town," Titania told him.

"Traverse Town? That's a pretty weird name." Ren remarked.

Noctis watched the two converse then decided to interject, "Hey, I know you two are new to this whole different worlds deal and all, but don't you have more important things to do?"

Ren and Titania paused then looked at the Crown Prince before realizing… "SORA!" They both exclaimed.

* * *

 **[3rd District]**

When Sora had awoken, he tried looking for his friends Riku, Kairi, Ren, and Titania, but all he found were more of those weird creatures. Afterward, a man with a scar on his face knocked him out and brought him inside of an apartment complex where he introduced himself as Leon with a ninja named Yuffie greeting the boy as well.

Then Sora was told of his weapon, a Keyblade, a weapon forged in light that attracts the monsters, the Heartless, and seems to be the only weapon that can eliminate the darkness.

Unfortunately, before he could ask questions about it, the Heartless attacked them, forcing Sora to fight as Leon and Yuffie ran off to eliminate the Heartless.

That's when...

"LOOK OUT!" A voice quacked and before Sora realized it, two sudden weights landed on his back, knocking him flat on the ground.

"Oww…" Sora groaned.

On top of the boy was Donald and Goofy, who had encountered a group of Heartless and were forced to flee. The fowl and the canine look over the boy and notice something in his hand.

"The Key!" They exclaimed.

Suddenly, the area around them started to rumble. After which, a set of limbs came together and formed a Heartless that looked like a giant walking pile of armor.

"Waaah…" Donald gaped in shock.

"Not again…" Sora groaned with sweat dripping down his cheek.

The Guard Armor Heartless attacks Sora with a fist, but Goofy gets in front of the boy and uses a buckler shield with a mouse emblem plastered on the surface to block the blow. "Ahyuk!"

"We'll watch your back," Donald said to Sora.

"Let's beat him together!" Goofy added.

The Guard Armor's body suddenly lifted up and fired a laser from the empty space at the boy, which struck his arm, burning it.

The duck mage, noticing this, used his staff and shouted, "Cure!"

In the blink of an eye, a green aura washed over Sora and healed his wounds, surprising him. With a wide grin, he said to the fowl, "Thank you!"

A battle cry from overhead drew the attention of the three and the Heartless. Coming down with Keyblade in hand was Ren. However, for some reason, the shaft of his weapon glowed with a red aura that he used to slam down onto the helm of the Guard Armor.

"Ren!" Sora called out happily.

"Another Key!?" Donald gaped with Goofy looking curious.

Ren flipped in the air and landed on his feet. He glanced back at Sora. "Hey, buddy. Glad to see you again."

"INCOMING!"

The familiar voice of Titania cut through the air before a blast of what appeared to be reddish-pink energy slammed into the Guard Armor's chest, forcing it back a few steps. Titania landed, her own Keyblade seething with energy at its tip before the energy dissipated.

"Wow! How did she do that!?" Sora exclaimed in awe.

"Honestly, no idea," Ren replied as he stood next to the boy.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked back. "We gonna take this scrap heap down or what?"

The two human boys, the duck, and dog glance at each other then back at her. "Uh, okay." They said in unison.

Ren and Sora charged forward, slashing at the Guard Armor's body with their Keyblades while Donald casts thunder magic to blast it and Goofy protects him with his shield.

The Heartless, seemingly frustrated, swiped an arm that caught Ren and sent him crashing into a wall with a grunt. The crimson-eyed boy slid down in a heap with a gash on his forehead that dripped with blood.

Titania, on the other hand, rolled to the right and swiped at the hand as it came at her, the beam blade between the V-fin antenna cutting through one of the fingers and causing it to fall to the ground. "Ren!" she called.

"I've got him!" Donald quacked as he cast Cure on the boy, healing his wound.

"Good!" Titania yelled.

Sora released a roar as he leaped at the Heartless and with a final swing, he struck the Guard Armor hard enough for it to start rumbling. This surprised the five as they watched a rather large Heart leave the creature and float up harmlessly into the sky. In seconds, the Guard Armor's body collapsed into pieces in front of them and vanished.

"We did it…" Sora panted as his Keyblade disappeared into light particles followed by Ren and Titania's own Keyblades.

"Man, that damn thing was tough." Ren groaned, holding his head. "Gave me a freaking migraine."

"I'll say. We… I'm surprised we won," Titania remarked.

Sora looked to his human friends, "How'd you guys find me?" He asked.

"We followed the screams of terror," Ren answered while Goofy and Donald whistled innocently.

Titania merely rolled her eyes and slapped Ren. "Yeah, right!" she remarked.

"Ouch…" The crimson-eyed teen groaned. "Did you have to hit me?"

"So, there's not one, but three Keyblade Wielders." Approaching the group was a man with a scar on his face and holding a gunblade. Following him was a girl with a mix-matched ninja outfit. "I'm usually not surprised, but this takes the cake."

"Leon, Yuffie," Sora greeted the newcomers.

"Sora, you know these guys?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, they're the ones who told me all about the Keyblade and the Heartless." The boy replied.

"I assume you must be the kid's friends?" The man, Leon, asked.

"Yeah, the name's Ren." The black-haired teen greeted.

"Name's Titania," the girl said.

Leon and Yuffie looked at the two teens then at Sora.

* * *

 **[Later…]**

"You said you were looking for us?" Sora asked the duck and dog.

"They were seeking the bearer of the Keyblade," Leon added. "Though now there are three."

Donald and Goofy grinned at the three. "So you three wanna go with us? We'll be traveling to different worlds aboard our ship!" The duck asked.

"Sounds pretty fun." Ren grinned.

Sora went silent. "And Riku and Kairi will…"

"You'll find them!" Donald assured the boy.

"Really?" Goofy whispered to his long-time friend.

"We can't meet the King without bringing these kids along, right…!?" Donald whispered back.

"Sora, Ren, Titania, go with them," Leon told the teens. "They'll help you find your friends."

"If anything, I'm more curious about how this all began," Titania said. "How did this world get like this? And how do the Keyblades and Heartless connect together?" Then she looked at the group. "I'm going with for sure. Not just to find our friends, but the answers to those questions."

Ren rolled his eyes. "Wow, be _that_ girl again, why don't you?" He remarked.

"Hey! I'm just curious, that's all!" Titania shot back.

"Your curiosity gets a bit… annoying." The raven-haired teen stated.

"Sorry," the brunette remarked.

Sora ignored his friends' argument and looked down at Donald. "You think so?"

"But we can't let you on the ship as you are." The fowl chastised the humans. "Sad or scary faces aren't allowed! Smile!" He said with a wide smile. "Smiles give the ship power!"

"Smiles, eh…" Sora said softly.

"I thought we looked a bit funny…" Goofy quietly laughed.

"Like this?" Sora asked as he, Ren, and Titania presented comically large grins that Donald and Goofy couldn't help but laugh at.

After everyone stopped laughing, Sora looked at the Disney Castle residents. "I'll go with you! Will you let me on your ship?"

The mage and the knight grinned as the duck outstretched his hand/wing. "Donald Duck."

"I'm Goofy!" The canine followed suit.

"I'm Sora." The boy joined in.

"Ren." The crimson-eyed teen added, placing his hand on top of the collection of hands.

"I'm Titania." The girl replied, joining in.

The party of five grinned at each other. "Let's party!" They said in unison.

* * *

 **[?]**

From within the bowels of a dark chamber, a magic projector viewed the party of five with their hands still joined.

"Those little squirts took down the Heartless! Who would've known?" A figure with a flaming head remarked.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The children's strength is not their own." A figure with a turban spat condescendingly.

"Why don't we turn them into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough." An obnoxious feminine voice inquired.

"And the brat's friends are the King's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes." A voice with a pirate accent remarked. "They're all bilge rats by the looks of them.

"You're no prize yourself." A younger voice retorted.

"Shut up! You little…"

"Enough." A commanding feminine voice ordered. "The Keyblade has chosen them." Emerging from the shadows is a woman with green skin and yellow eyes. Her attire was entirely black with a horned headdress and a ring on her finger. She carried a staff with a green crystal orb. She smirked cruelly. "Will it be they who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow them?"

The crow on her staff smirked as well.

"Either way, they could be quite useful…" The evil woman started to laugh menacingly.

* * *

 **[Traverse Town]**

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Sora said with a smile as he shouldered his Keyblade, Kingdom Key.

"Where's this ship you keep talking about?" Ren questioned.

"Just a second, kids," Donald said. "We're gonna be visiting plenty of places, but you need to obey the laws of non-interference. Don't tell anyone we're from off-world!" He warned them.

"Why not?" Titania asked.

"To preserve the borders of the worlds…" Goofy said with his usual 'Ahyuk'.

"That's 'The Order of the Worlds', you dimwit!" Donald exclaimed in irritation.

Titania cocked an eyebrow.

"The order you seek to preserve has given way to chaos. Where the Heartless pass, there is only ruin." Leon pointed out.

"Hey," Ren spoke up. "Where did the Heartless come from?"

"Yeah. I mean… what are they, exactly?" the girl asked.

"The Heartless, or "They who are without Heart.", are creatures forged from the Realm of Darkness." Leon explained, handing Sora a slip of paper that he opened and read. "A man by the name of Ansem set out to compile a report documenting the behavior of the Heartless. Unfortunately, this is the only piece of that report that we managed to recover. The rest are scattered throughout the other worlds."

"Hm, maybe the King is trying to recompile the report!" Goofy suggested.

"That's possible." Yuffie nodded with a nonchalant grin.

Leon looked at the Keyblade Wielders. "To sum it up, the Heartless feed upon the 'darkness' that lies deep within the hearts of man. Pray that you don't fall to them. In every heart, there is a shadow…"

* * *

 **[?]**

Meanwhile, a world away from Traverse Town, Riku awoke upon a floating rock...

A floating rock surrounded by many more rocks and waterfalls with a seemingly endless supply of liquid.

"Where… am I?" He wondered aloud.

* * *

 **[Gummi Ship]**

"Uwwaa~" The trio of teens looked at the interior of the ship in amazement.

"Welcome aboard the Gummi Ship, kids!" Donald gestured.

"This place is amazing!" Ren exclaimed.

"Totally awesome, man!" Sora agreed as he began looking around and touching stuff.

"Take that!" A squeaky voice shouted, bashing Sora right in the nose with enough force to cause a nosebleed. "You mind, kid!? Don'tcha be touching this and that like you own the place!"

"Eh?" The two boys and girl looked around for the source of the voice.

"Down here! Below you!" The voice exclaimed, dragging their attention down to see… two chipmunks in aprons. The speaker of the two being a chipmunk with a small black nose while the other chipmunk with a big red nose scrubbed the floor. "All day I slave away getting this vessel spotless and ship-shape, and whaddya do!? You trash the place the first chance you get! Honestly, kids these days…"

"So cute~!" Titania squealed in joy.

Ren looked at her dryly. "Really?"

"What? They're just so adorable. How many chipmunks do you know that can run around dressed up like little engineers?" The girl questioned.

The crimson-eyed boy had to concede on that point.

"These two are Chip and Dale." Donald introduced the chipmunks. "They're the mechanics responsible for the maintenance of the Gummi Ship."

"G'day, mate!" Dale waved at the three humans.

As the chipmunks explained what to do and what not to do on the ship, a sudden knock from outside the Gummi Ship drew the attention of everyone inside.

"Huh? Wonder who that could be?" Chip wondered aloud.

The door opened to reveal, to Ren and Titania's surprise, Noctis Lucis Caelum. He gave them all a nonchalant, "Yo," He greeted with a wave.

"Noctis!?" Ren and Titania exclaimed in surprise.

Sora looked at his friends in confusion. "Uh, you know this guy?"

"He helped us when we came to Traverse Town," Titania explained.

"But what are you doing here, Noct?" Ren asked.

"I heard you two were going off with the Keyblade Wielder," The Crown Prince shrugged. "So I thought I'd give you guys a few things I collected on my own journey."

"Wow, really? Awesome!" Sora grinned.

Noctis reached into his pockets and pulled out several items, handing them over to each of the kids.

* * *

 _ **{Sora received a Warrior's Pendant}**_

* * *

 _ **{Ren received an Iron Bangle}**_

* * *

 _ **{Titania received a Mage's Charm}**_

* * *

 _ **{Your party received several Potions & Ethers}**_

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Noctis. These could come in handy." Ren nodded his thanks to the older man.

"Not a problem." Noctis stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. "You guys be careful out there. Those Heartless are pretty tough."

"Don't worry," Sora grinned. "We've got this handled."

The spiky-haired man shrugged. "Well, you guys take care." He turned to leave. "And who knows, maybe we might meet each other again."

After the prince left, Donald closed the door and moved up to the cockpit. "Hope you guys haven't forgotten anything. If not, fasten your seatbelts. We'll be taking off shortly."

Sora, Ren, and Titania quickly took their seats as Donald grasped the controls while Goofy took the co-pilot seat.

"Engines at full throttle!" Chip announced.

"Aye-aye, sir!" Dale saluted.

The Gummi Ship's engines came online at full power then Chip gestured ahead. "To the stars~!"

Sora, Ren, and Titania were unprepared for the amount of force pressing against their bodies. Once the inertia slowed, the three humans suddenly felt sick.

"Urgh, gonna puke…" Ren groaned.

Sora held his stomach while puffing his cheeks. His face turning a light shade of green.

"I don't like this ride anymore…" Titania moaned, trying her best not to vomit.

Donald and Goofy looked back at the kids. "Sora, Ren, Titania!" The duck spoke loudly.

"Take a look out 'yer window," Goofy said with a smile.

The Keyblade wielders looked outside their own windows and stared in awe as the stars of space greeted them.

"Woah…!" Sora uttered.

"This is…" Ren trailed with wide eyes.

"Amazing!" Titania said with awe.

"Wish Riku and Kairi were here to see this…" Sora muttered until a hand landed on his shoulder.

"We'll find them, Sora. Don't worry," Ren smiled reassuringly at his friend.

Titania interjected with a grin of her own, "Yeah, and if any Heartless get in our way, we'll just kick their butts!"

The brown-haired boy smiled at his two friends. "Thanks, you guys," He said graciously.

"Hey, kids," Donald spoke, drawing the humans' attention. "We're almost at our destination."

The trio looked through the cockpit window and found themselves approaching a world that looked like a mixture between a chess board, playing cards, and a little cottage at the bottom.

"What is that place?" Titania asked in surprise.

"That there is our destination: Wonderland!" Goofy answered with an 'ahyuk'.

* * *

 **[?]**

In a world lost to time and space, an individual sat upon a throne seemingly asleep. The individual is a boy with spiky, dirty blonde hair, fair skin, and a cherub face. He wore a white and light tan outfit with black, green, and bronze armor on his shoulder, feet, and legs.

Approaching the sleeping boy is a masculine figure in a black outfit. The outfit itself is a black trench coat that is double-breasted and twin-tailed, with a hood and long sleeves. It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. The zipper features a small Unversed symbol. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fasten to a loop on either side of the collarbone region. The man also wore black gloves, black pants, and black boots with grey soles as well.

The black coat figure stared at the sleeping boy even though his eyes were hidden from the shadows of his hood. "Ventus, your heart has left the world with the vessel carrying you. Not only that, but it seems two Keyblade Wielders I had thought lost in the War have returned." The figure spoke with a young, masculine tone that seemed rich like velvet and smooth as silk.

The boy, Ventus, does not respond. He only continues to sleep.

"If it is really them then I promise… I will get them back and if needed," The young man summoned a Keyblade in his right hand.

The design of the weapon has a black handle and neck, with the handle sporting two protrusions on either side that curve upward. The guard is comprised of two chartreuse spikes that curve downward. The teeth are also chartreuse and resemble the top half of the Nobody symbol, with two of the spikes being longer than the others. The Keychain token is chartreuse as well and has a shape similar to the handle, albeit squashed down.

"I will remind them of their pasts through force."

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the second chapter of this story.**

 **I thought Titanic and I would have this done by last week, but with the recent upcoming games and movies, I got distracted.**

 **In any case, yes, I just revealed Noctis and I brought out a mysterious Keyblade Wielder who seems to have his sights set on Ren and Titania. Who is this man? And what is his connection to Ventus?**

 **The next world is Wonderland. Let's see how they progress.**

 **Review and comment. Love it, hate it, but just know that you've read it.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **{Equipment}**

* * *

 **[Sora]**

 **Keyblade:** Kingdom Key

 **Accessory(s):** Warrior's Pendant (Increases Strength and Defense)

 **Item(s):** 2x Potion; 2x Ether

* * *

 **[Ren]**

 **Keyblade:** Midnight Roar

 **Accessory(s):** Iron Bangle (Increases HP and MP)

 **Item(s):** 2x Potion; 2x Ether

* * *

 **[Titania]**

 **Keyblade:** Future's Foundation

 **Accessory(s):** Mage's Charm (Increases damage of magic-based attacks)

 **Item(s):** 2x Potion; 2x Ether


End file.
